Drabble Babble
by Reanimate Enigma
Summary: Maybe just a collection of one-shot drabbles. WARNING: utter randomness ensues, for sure. Read at own risk. Will only be FNAF b/c I am trash. Will stay at T, p sure nothing SUPER weird or necessary of raising rating will emerge. Uh... Yeah. :3 May be pairings, may not. ?Requests? [Springtrap is included, js. They aren't apart of the char list yet, **bear** with me. /shot]
1. Returning to Roots 1-1

[A little drabble thing I thought of while in the car. Strange where your mind wanders when you're supposed to be focused on the road, huh? :3]

What do you mean, you can't deliver them on time? Why not!? I paid damn good money for those things!" The tautly built man, dressed to the nine's in a pinstripe suit and vest, angrily puffed at his cigar. He had hardly been listening to the man on the phone. His mind was more concerned with his antique collection not arriving for the second day. "How standard is standard shipping!? It has been at least a week!"

"No, the estimated time was five days, do not give me this!"

Aggravation.

"Sir, I implore you, the attraction opens in several days, and the exhibit is in no way complete until those damned-!" The man crushed his cigar against the ash-tray and growled. He shut the voice on the other end out with a firm smack to the receiver. For moments after, he tried to calm himself of everything he heard. 'Trouble shipping together,' 'Too big to ship together,' 'Too many parts'.

"God, if they so much as mangle them up more than I need them to be...!"

"Mr. Fazbear?" A knock came to the door, and tall, slender woman let herself in. She nodded to him and he sighed. "You're needed at the foyer. You have a package." The man, Fazbear, lit up like a child would at the candy shop, and showed himself out. 

"He approached the delivery boy, and shooed him off, ignoring the paper that needed to be signed. "Yes... It may be one of them, but maybe it's _him_..." Another man emerged with a large paring knife, and he began cutting the edges of the upright crate, removing the tight wads of cellophane. A crowbar was used next, and Fazbear's anticipation merely grew. It was then the film of gold rushed at him, along with the packing peanuts and insulation. The woman from early began pushing the fabrics away, while the man with the crowbar began shifting the seven-and-a-half-foot tall animatronic out. 

It was a hazy, murky gold and its ears were rotted to the red and blue wires of its skeleton. Its eyes were closed, its mouth hung precariously a little against its chest. The teeth were many, as were the tears and decay. Fazbear shouted in glee and circled the animatronic. 

"I finally have him." Fazbear gleamed. The box and packing peanuts had been cleaned away, and now Fazbear had a chance to perfectly admire it. "You filthy, disgusting animatronic. You will make me millions...! I knew this franchise would do me good... After all the years of shit-talkers and false accusations...!"

Fazbear's hand traced along the suit's back, and flipped a switch under its segmented torso. The whirring filled his very being and he sighed as _he _came to life. "We'll finally be able to show them how fearful Fazbear's can be... Won't we, Springtrap?"

The animatronic tilted its head, the eyelids lowering as if in silent understanding. The woman and man with the crowbar had far been gone, and now, Fazbear remained in admiring awe of the animatronic.

"My great grandfather's first animatronic, huh. Must be weird to be called differently, isn't it, Springtrap? You used to be Fredbear! But now you can start fresh; start anew. Oh, I cannot let ANYTHING happen to you. I need a guard, proper staff... I'll send an ad for a night guard. Certainly some sap is looking for some quick cash."

The animatronic was left standing on its own, eyes pointed at the floor. Everything he saw of himself looked familiar, but different and like certain parts did not belong. The most disturbing feature, was the fact he could only keep his eyelids open for a short amount of time in intervals. When a slap to his shoulder knocked him of his reverie, he jittered.  
"You'll have company soon enough. For now, let's set you in the back room. I want you safe and away from everyone possible." Once Fazbear lead Springtrap to the back room, a quaint smile lurched on his face. "My... This room hasn't changed...~" 

Springtrap did not understand why the room felt so small, so suffocatingly small... But it was. When the light dimmed, until only complete blackness was left... He remembered.

Wow, wait that ending was not what I wanted. Unnecessary backstory? Headcanon? #Ew Anyway, I'm drabbling my way up so I can betaread for people! I always felt I was better at helping people with their problems then with my own. (/coughcough myownshittywriting cough/) uh... useless promotion is useless. BYE,,,

EDIT:::: SWEET COLLARD GREENS I DID NOT REALIZE THE FORMATTING- I JUST POSTED AND LEFT BECAUSE I HAD CLASS. ASDFGHJKLK THANK YOU _CHEERUPSLEEPYJEAN_, forbothinformingme (thoughobviouslylateonmyaccount/cough), AND FOR EXPECTING MORE FROM ME. I haven't checked my emails for updates, and I honestly didn't expect the views I got. Regardless, THANK YOU ALL.


	2. Dish Out the Diss 2

"HOW COULD SHE CALL ME THAT?!" Bonnie tugged on his bowtie and stamped his right foot twice. Bonnie, though emotionless always, nearly offed his top when his offender was far away enough. Foxy had witnessed it all, and it amused him too much to not process a few things in response to the situation.

"Of all the things I do for her, too! I reach that stupid batter that the humans move to the top, _locked,_ cabinets for her!- not to mention _I'm _the one to get bits and pieces of the night guards for her dang sauce!" Bonnie kept on tapping his foot, anxiously rapping against the wooden floor of the main dining area. Foxy was still grinning, although trying not to seem so pleased with the situation. Chica had sauntered off with the sweetest of cold disses considering this Easter bunnies lack of "eggs". Chica had asked Bonnie for help in the kitchen, but he outright refused and resulted in being insulted.

"Me thinks she be tired of your spineless-ness. Eggless is certainly a… _low_-point on the spectrum." Bonnie's ears cocked up and he squinted, though it took a while for his eyelids to truly 'squint'.

"Foxy—" But Foxy was not done; he crossed his arms and glanced to the side.

"It must hurt ta' be _neutered_ in such a way."

"FOXY—"

"Ta' think ye' hadn't the _ball—_"

"SHUT YOUR TRASH MOUTH, MUTT!"

Foxy flicked his eye patch up and sneered. "Strike a nerve, did I? Maybe… A bundle?"

"Oh, that's it!" Bonnie leapt at Foxy, pushing him down and rolling for a few before he landed a swift punch to Foxy's jaw. Foxy's once broken jaw unhinged for a minute, but another punch realigned it. The only reason Foxy did not put up much fight was because he had a _sharp_ advantage. Before he could utilize his asset, a large hand pushed Bonnie, and another grasped Foxy by the back of his endoskeleton.

"B-Boss!" The 'boss' craned his neck, eyes heavy and blackened with dilated whites. He peered across Foxy to Bonnie who scuffled up.

"Why… Is it so loud? I am trying to analyze." Foxy pulled himself from the boss's grasp and pushed his eye patch back down with this hook. Bonnie went beside him, ears hung in shame.

"I was just pokin' fun, Cap'n," Foxy enthused. "I just went a lil' too far."

"I… I couldn't take an obvious joke… Sorry, Freddy…" Their 'boss', Freddy, rubbed his paw against his muzzle and shooed them off. "Children."

Hahaha Ah help IM SICK AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I THOUGHT OF THIS. Still thinking of trashy drabbles while driving. Damn it. This is lame – im lame – im sorry.


	3. In Wait 1-2

wow ok wow, ff really. Also im going back to Springer because inspiration. I am in no way profiting from these, btw. I don't normally do disclaimers because it's painfully obvious that this piece o' trash don't own something so renown. I should also put a/n or something where theres actually an a/n. hmmm…

Springtrap woke to the sound of banging and drilling. When he felt his servos warm up enough, he walked to the room's door and struggled to open it. His hands could not bend – at least properly. Why was he so banged up? It was only a few days ago he remembers holding a microphone. Or was it a guitar? What was his last collected memory? Either way, he sure he was surrounded by people, by their cheers.

His hand left the doorknob in still silence. His further thought process was rendered when the door opened for him, and a man screamed before covering his face. "God damn, it wakes up on its own!? Get Fatman in here – geez, fuck…!"

Springtrap was a little surprised that the man screamed, even more so that he _cursed._ Springtrap wanted to tell on him for using such foul language. Foul language was never acceptable in—Wait, where was this? Diner… Pizzeria…? His memory bank had too little of too much he was sure of missing.

"Ah, Springtrap! The rest of your friends have arrived! Come! I'll show you around." Fazbear, as Springtrap clearly remembers him, pulled the animatronic to get him walking, and lead him down a few corridors. A light shone dominantly before they turned through the fourth hallway Springtrap arrived at.

"Oh! You've installed Foxy!" Fazbear seemed delighted, but Springtrap twitched. Some part of his leg pinched and he lifted it. Fazbear stared at him before he slowly put it down. "Foxy was always a company favorite. It's just a shame we had no more room for his being in the show." Fazbear continued down the hall, but Springtrap staid fast to the doorway, ignoring the men carrying a few crates of what looked like black tarp and wires. It was not before Springtrap was called had he seen a black doll hanging a few feet away. He did not sense anything as he did, so he trudged on, careful of his ears and the door frames.

"Here is where the night guard will be. Today he comes in, so I want you to be nice." Springtrap could feel his ears perk, but one did not quiet go all the way up. He raised a hand and a worker cleaning the room-length-long window visibly flinched. Fazbear paid no mind and went to talk about the contract for the night guard with an executive officer. Springtrap stared at his hand, as mangled and torn as it was. Consequently, he felt compelled to see himself entirely. He turned then, to leave the room, when he saw a large box of empty… heads. They were colorful, and shiny! Springtrap immediately forgot his initiative, and took to investigating the box.

For some odd reason, he reached for the guitar. When he held it, he could feel his joints realign to a position that was oddly familiar. He felt almost… happy to be holding it against his torn up belly.

"Ah-ah-ah! Springtrap, put it back. The colors may be too cute to use, but that is valuable!" Fazbear wagged a finger and watched as Springtrap placed the shiny red guitar back with care. Fazbear then lead Springtrap out of the office and back to the parts and services room. "Now, go to sleep, and wait until eleven, fifty, five." He said slowly, allowing Springtrap to set an auto-boot for that time. "I do want you to get to walk around and remember your surroundings. It would not hurt to… introduce yourself, to your night guard."

Springtrap edged away from the man with much regard to his enthusiasm. Something about Mr. Fazbear had Springtrap silently processing a million explanations for such behavior, but all showed to be anxiousness, invigorated euphoria, or perhaps just bouts of bliss. He could still swear Mr. Fazbear was more than just a capital slave to the riches and profits of… whatever they were doing.

True, the building was darkened and full of drab clutter, but what was really being put _into_ the building was unknown to Springtrap. Hell, he still did not know why he had many view points to a singular thought, let alone why things changed upon the recollected thought. Fazbear manually turned Springtrap off via the switch below his segmented torso, and he drifted into his trance like sleep-state.

Baaaaaah, still lame. FF takes out my symbols for the a/n's! stupid FF. /cries. Also, I realized that the first Springer part was glitched the heck out because I wrote it in the copy/paste file. Word was not working for me so I just typed up stuff there. Yeah, blah, excuses.


End file.
